Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD for short) provide advantages, such as light weight, small thickness, low power, or the like, and they are used in electronic products, such as TVs, mobile phones, displays, or the like. A liquid crystal display is composed of a matrix of pixels arranged in both of horizontal and vertical directions. When a liquid crystal display is displaying, a driving circuit outputs drive signals and individual pixels are scanned line by line. The driving circuit of the liquid crystal display mainly includes a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. Input display data is latched by the data driving circuit sequentially and converted to an analog signal, and then it is input to a data line of a liquid crystal display panel. Input clock signals are converted by the gate driving circuit into ON/OFF voltage signals, and applied to the gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel line by line.
Usually the gate driving circuit is disposed in the liquid crystal display panel in a form of Chip On Film (COF for short) or Chip On Glass (COG for short). Also, an integrated circuit unit made of Thin Film Transistors (TFT for short) may be formed in a liquid crystal display panel. However, a structure of a conventional gate driving circuit is rather complex and a process for manufacturing such a gate driving circuit is also complex. On the contrary, by the Gate driver On Array (GOA for short) technology, a gate driving circuit is integrated onto an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, the gate switching integrated circuit portion is omitted, and the product cost is reduced in terms of cost for materials and manufacture process. A gate driving circuit, which is integrated onto an array substrate by the GOA technology, is also known as a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit. Therefore, it is a key problem in display manufacture that how to simplify a GOA circuit structure and how to simplify a process for manufacturing a GOA circuit.